


Captain America x Reader

by loveroffanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroffanfics/pseuds/loveroffanfics
Summary: Kinky smut, steve rogers fucks female readerChoking kink, spanking, bondage, daddy/kitten





	Captain America x Reader

You were tied up on his plush bed, with your wrists against the headboard and your ankles separated, with the ties disappearing under the bed. A silk scarf was tied gently around your head as a gag. You were stripped naked, completely exposed and vulnerable. Your juices were seeping out of your cunt, coating the inside of your thighs and creating a wet spot on the blankets.

 

Steve watched you from a chair in the corner of the bedroom. He was aroused by the scene of you squirming against your restraints. When you looked at him with pleading eyes, he walked over to the bed and removed the gag from your mouth.

 

You moaned. “Please Steve, fuck me, I’m so desperate, just for fucks sake make me cum”

 

With the way his eyebrow arched and eyes darkened, you knew you were in trouble. He chuckled. “Oh kitten, what did you call me?”

 

You silently cursed yourself for your mistake. He got on the bed and straddled you, being careful not to put any weight on your delicate body. He wrapped his thick fingers around your neck and squeezed.

 

Your eyes rolled back from the feeling, and you immediately relaxed under his strength. Goosebumps appear over your stomach and arms as you grow more aroused. You bit your lip as you forced yourself to open your eyes again and look at him

 

“I’m sorry, daddy” you gave him innocent eyes as you apologize, half hoping for him to punish you and half hoping for him to skip right to fucking you.

 

He took a pause where he considered his options. “How about 10 strikes, kitten?”

 

You giggled and agreed. Ten strikes would be enough to cause you pain, maybe even bruise you, but would easily let you have sex immediately after without experiencing pain.

 

He untied your ankles and wrists, and sat down on the edge of the bed. You crawled onto his lap, with your stomach against his lap. You could feel his hard cock pressing into your stomach.

 

He squeezed your ass and then ran his hand gently over it, prepping you for the spanking. He leaned up to your head and kissed your neck gently. “What’s the safe word, kitten?”

 

“Red, daddy”

 

He kissed your back a few times and moved back again.

 

The first strike was a surprise, because his kisses had relaxed your muscles. You yelped, and he ran his hand back over your cheeks to sooth you. The next hit was harder, and brought more pleasure. The spanking continued until he got to nine, and you were already close to coming.

 

His fingers slipped in between your legs, and he felt how wet you were. It was nearly humiliating how much you liked to be hurt, to be owned, to be controlled and punished.

 

“My little kitten is just so desperate, isn’t she?”

 

You moaned and nodded, squeezing your thighs around his hand.

 

The last two strikes were in quick succession, and when he finished he pulled you up so you were straddling his lap.

 

He pulled you in and kissed you, stroking back your hair. You made out for a few minutes, until you started moving around on his lap, loving the rough feeling of his pants against your exposed pussy.

 

When he got the hint, he tossed you back on the bed and took out his cock. He moved your knees over his shoulders, and lined up his dick, getting your juices all over it for lubricant. He slowly penetrated you, filling you up and stretching out your tight cunt.

 

Once he was fully in you, he paused for you to give him the go ahead. You did, and he slowly started fucking you. After you caught your breath, he wrapped his fingers around your neck again, choking you. It was gentle at first, and then harder, only relenting when you tapped his wrist to ask for air.

 

”Please go faster daddy, please” you begged him, hoping for some mercy, the long foreplay left you needy.

 

He bit his lip and went faster, but said, “remember kitten, I control you, don’t cum until I give you permission”

 

You were too overcome with pleasure to respond, but he knew that you understood. He fucked you quickly and roughly, reaching down to play with your clit as he gave you a break from the choking.

 

He sensed you getting close to your release, so he told you in between pants, “Cum for me baby girl”

 

That was all you needed to let go, and you came, clenching around his cock. He followed shortly after you, releasing his cum into your cunt. 

 

He pulled out and collapsed next to you, drawing you in for a kiss. You were so exhausted you could barely move your hand to touch his cheek.

 

”Who’s going to get a towel?” You asked, giggling. You knew it wasn’t going to be you.

 

He smiled back at you and rolled out of bed. He came back with a towel with warm water on some of it, and wiped up gently between your legs, and then dried you off.

 

He tossed the towel back in the bathroom and got in bed with you under the covers, and you fell asleep with your back to his chest, feeling safe in his arms.

 

 


End file.
